Tom Hardy
Biografie Tom Hardy ist der Sohn eines Londoner Comedy-Autors und einer irischen Mutter. Er absolvierte das Drama Centre London und begann seine Karriere als Schauspieler in Kriegsfilmen, so 2001 in der Miniserie Band of Brothers und im selben Jahr in dem Kriegsfilm Black Hawk Down von Ridley Scott. Seinen internationalen Durchbruch hatte er 2002 mit Star Trek: Nemesis als Filmbösewicht Shinzon und war für die Rolle für einen Saturn Award nominiert. 2003 wurde er zudem auch als Theaterschauspieler tätig und trat in zwei Stücken am Royal Court Theatre und am Hampstead Theatre auf. Dafür erhielt er zwei Nominierungen als bester Newcomer für den London Evening Standard Theatre Award und 2004 für den Laurence Olivier Award. 2005 war er in der BBC-Serie The Virgin Queen, als Robert Dudley, 1. Earl of Leicester, der Jugendliebe der Königin Elisabeth I., zu sehen. 2006 spielte er in einer Neuadaption der Sci-Fi-Serie A for Andromeda ebenfalls eine der größeren Rollen. 2008 war Hardy in dem Gangsterfilm Rock N Rolla neben Schauspielern wie Gerard Butler, Tom Wilkinson und Mark Strong zu sehen. 2009 spielte er in dem Dokudrama Bronson die Hauptrolle, welcher auf dem Leben des gefährlichen Häftlings Charles Bronson basiert. Für diese Rolle musste er sich mehrere Pfund Muskeln antrainieren. Im selben Jahr übernahm er in der Miniserie The Take von Martina Cole die Hauptrolle eines Drogen-abhängigen Gauners und wurde für den Crime Thriller Award nominiert. 2010 spielte Hardy zum ersten mal am amerikanischen Theater in Chicago in dem Stück The Long Red Road, bei welchem Philip Seymour Hoffman Regisseur war. Ebenfalls 2010 war er in Christopher Nolans Blockbuster Inception als Eames zu sehen. Im Jahr 2011 spielte er neben Joel Edgerton und Nick Nolte in dem Sportler-Drama Warrior. Christopher Nolan engagierte Hardy erneut, diesmal für seinen neuen Batmanfilm The Dark Knight Rises (2012), wo dieser die Rolle des Schurken Bane übernehmen wird. Ein weiteres zukünftiges Projekt Hardys ist die Neuverfilmung des Films Mad Max wo er in der Hauptrolle zu sehen sein wird. Hardy war von 1999 bis 2004 verheiratet, und ist gegenwärtig mit der britischen Schauspielerin Charlotte Riley verlobt. Aus einer früheren Beziehung hat er einen Sohn. Filmografie * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2012: Lawless * 2012: Das gibt Ärger (This Means War) * 2011: Dame, König, As, Spion (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) * 2011: Warrior * 2010: Inception * 2009: The Take (Miniserie) * 2009: Wuthering Heights (Miniserie) * 2008: The Code – Vertraue keinem Dieb (Thick as Thieves) * 2008: Rock N Rolla (RocknRolla) * 2008: Bronson * 2007: WΔZ – Welche Qualen erträgst du? (WΔZ) * 2007: Die Flut (Flood) * 2007: Oliver Twist (BBC) * 2006: Marie Antoinette * 2005: Elizabeth I – The Virgin Queen (The Virgin Queen, Miniserie) * 2005: Minotaur * 2005: Gideon’s Daughter * 2005: Colditz – Flucht in die Freiheit (Colditz) * 2004: Layer Cake * 2003: Ein gefährlicher Kuss (Dot the I) * 2003: LD 50 Lethal Dose – Tödliche Dosis (LD 50 Lethal Dose) * 2002: Star Trek: Nemesis * 2002: Deserter/Simon – An English Legionnaire * 2001: Black Hawk Down * 2001: Band of Brothers – Wir waren wie Brüder (Band of Brothers, Miniserie) Kategorie:Schauspieler